Because of you
by animebooklover14
Summary: Lissa take Rose to a karaoke club a year after Dimitri left her for Tasha. Dimitri walks in. What will happen? Song fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this RM does. The song isn't mine eather!**

Rose's POV

I can't believe it it's been a year. A year with out him 365 days, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes, 31,536,000 seconds, with out my Russian God. I know I sounded like a little kid counting how long he's been gone but I couldn't stop. When he left my world stopped I couldn't move on I couldn't do anything.

Lissa was always worried about me and tonight was no different. Soon she'd be Queen and be married to Count Pyromaniac. I was still her Guardian though I knew she pulled a lot of strings to keep it that way I was grateful for that. Tonight she took me out to a karaoke club I don't know why I guess she thought it would be fun. She ended up singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and she was great! I listened to her for a while I thought of him how he left me to be with her, to start a family with her. I knew that's why he left because I couldn't give him that. Tasha. God how I hated her, but as long as she kept Dimitri happy I guess I was alright with it.

I felt Lissa pulling me on that stage and hand me a mic. I didn't want to sing but Lissa just got off and left me up there. I sighed I guess I had to. I looked though the music selctions. I found the perfect song for how I felt. "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson, the music started off and I began to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I saw some one enter the room. He looked sad and upset then I realized who I was looking at. Dimitri! He was here. In this club, listing to me sing, about my heart break. Oh my god I thought I was going to die. I kept my composure and continued to sing so as not to falter.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

My eyes fallowed him as he walked up to the stage. His deep brown sad eyes staring into my soul. I just wanted to jump off the stage and hug him but I knew I couldn't. So I just kept singing.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

He made his way up to me. I started to back away but he grabbed my arm.

"Roza" he murmured softly. It was all it took to break me. I started to cry. He pulled me into his chest stroking my hair. "It's alright my Roza. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again," he paused as if not wanting to continue. "That's if you'll still have me."

I wrapped my arms around him nodding into his chest. I would yell at him later for leaving me but for right now I just wanted to be in his arms again.

**Well what do you think? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Thank you for all the Reviews from the last chapter, I couldn't believe I got 8 of them! Thank you all!**

Dimitri POV

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I walked in to the karaoke club and heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I didn't really want to come tonight I wasn't really in the best mood but the Princess made me. I realized who I was. It was my Roza. That's why the Princess wanted me here tonight. I stood watching her I could hear the hear break in her voice. She looked so surprised by me being here but didn't falter one bit. She just continued to sing.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I wanted to run to her and hold her but I knew she wouldn't go near me. What I had done to her last year was unforgivable. I walked up to the stage I had my guardian mask in place but I'm sure she could still see though it.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

I made my way up to her. She started to back away but I grabbed my arm.

"Roza" I murmured softly. It was all it took to break her I guess. She started to cry. Oh god I hated it when she cried. I pulled her into my chest stroking her hair. "It's alright my Roza. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again," I paused not wanting to continue fearing for her response. "That's if you'll still have me."

She wrapped her arms around me nodding into my chest. I just held her close not wanting to let go fearing this was all a dream.

* * *

><p>I gently took her off stage and set her in the booth that the Princess was sitting in. Roza was done crying now I think the shock of me being here is what caused it but I'm not sure nor am I going to push it. She sat down and looked at me anger now in her eyes.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here!" she exclaimed slapping me across my face. Yep she was angry though I didn't expect her to slap me.

"I just came because…" she didn't let me finish.

"You left me Dimitri! A year a go you left me for Tasha!"

"Roza, I know I left you. But you have to belive me I didn't mean to hurt you. I did what I did to protect you. You couldn't be protecting the Princess now if you were distracted by me. I love you so much I thought if I left you you'd move on and forget me and I would forget you but as you see that hasn't happened."

"Like I'm going to believe that coming from you I'm not even going to listen to you."

"How can I prove I still love you?"

"You figure that out." She stood up and walked off. I guess the shock didn't last to long. I sighed.

"Dimitri she still loves you. You know that right?" I heard the Princess ask me.

"I take your word for it Princess but its going to take a while."

"Why not go sing her a song?"

"What?"

"Sing her a song that expresses your feelings for her"

"Well I guess I could do that could you bring her back here to listen?"

"Of course I can." She walked off after Rose. I sighed and got up on stage looking out to everyone.

"Tonight I'm going to singing to the women I love to most. I knew I was stupid in leaving the way I did but I've paid that price every night this is for you." I walked over and started the song Randy Travis "Forever and Ever, Amen"

_You may think that I'm talkin' foolish  
>You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free<br>You may wonder how I can promise you now  
>This love that I feel for you always will be<br>Well you're not just time that I'm killin'  
>I'm no longer one of those guys<br>As sure as I live this love that I give  
>Is gonna be yours until the day that I die <em>

I saw Roza walk in she looked so surprised that I was singing. I just continued to sing to her. Just looking at her, only thinking of her.

_Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen  
>As long as old men sit and talk about the weather<br>As long as old women sit and talk about old men  
>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<br>I'll be happy to tell you again  
>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen<em>

_They say time takes its toll on a body_  
><em>Makes a young girl's brown hair turn grey<em>  
><em>But honey, I dont care, I ain't in love with your hair<em>  
><em>And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway<em>  
><em>They say time can play tricks on a memory<em>  
><em>Make people forget things they knew<em>  
><em>Well it's easy to see its hap'nin' to me<em>  
><em>I've already forgotten every woman but you<em>

_Oh darlin' I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen_  
><em>As long as old men sit and talk about the weather<em>  
><em>As long as old women sit and talk about old men<em>  
><em>If you wonder how long I'll be faithful<em>  
><em>Well just listen to how this song ends<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen<em>

The whole time she was jut looking at me I couldn't tell what she was thinking she had gotten really good at putting up a Guardian mask. She may forgive me and I hope she does but I don't know if she really will. I hurt her so much and I know I did. I walked off the stage and looked over at her.

**Ok I'm going to leave it off here. R&R tell me what you think will Rose fully forgive Dimitri?**


End file.
